Dally and the gang
by Author0114
Summary: This was originally a one-shot but it has grown into a full story. Watch how a scared ten year old dally who has lost his mom and sister had to live and deal with an abusive dad. Does he run away to start fresh and new or will he stay and possibly be killed by his father. Follow him through the journeys of making friends and the feeling of loss. This is NOT a Johnnyxdally!
1. Meet Dallas Winston

Disclaimer- I do not own the outsiders or anything that I have pulled from the book, we can thank S.E Hinton and her staff for the creation of the book!

Thank you and I hope you enjoy! : )

My name is Dallas Winston, I always though having friends was a waste of time. I thought that if I got friends I would become soft, weak, and a easy target for the crazy people who live in New York. I believed for almost my whole life that I was destined to be alone in this world, that I was meant to have a sad lonely life. My family moved in with my aunt in New York to give my sister another chance after she got in major trouble with the law. But ever since we moved my mom passed away, my dad started beating me, and my sister ran away only to be killed a while later. I am only nine, going on ten years old I have no clue how to deal with these overwhelming emotions. Every night my dad comes home and beats me until I am unconscious. I just want so bad for him to love me and be proud of me. I made the football team just for him I score the winning touchdowns for him but nothing made him proud so I gave up and just accepted the beatings. He told me I was worthless, a burden, and that he wishes I was never born. When he first started telling me these things I refused to believe him but now I'm beginning to see that he is right. I have started doing things I promised my mom I would never do, I have been hanging out in bad gangs, doing bad things, and getting in trouble with the law. I'm not proud of who I have become, but I don't know what's wrong with me or if I can fix it. Lately I don't know anything anymore other than the fact that the world just seems to hate me. I don't think I ever did anything too bad to deserve all this crap I am getting. But lately my dad has been going to bars and not coming back for a while, it seems to be going in patterns so I am going to run away. I don't know where I am going to go but I am leaving this life behind and start off new and clean. Right now my dad is between patterns but if he holds up the consistency he should leave out tomorrow night and not be home for the next couple of days. That gives me plenty of time to get out. I would start packing but I don't have anything to pack except the cloths on my back and a picture of my family before all this shit started happening to me.

Finally the day is here, tonight I will become someone new, I will have a chance to start over and leave this life behind forever. In about an hour my dad will come up and beat the living day lights out of me and once I am unconscious he leaves for the bar. I have every thing planned after I wake up from my beating I will run to the train station and catch the first train I can get and ride until I think I am as far away as I can get from my dad. When I get off the train I will find a park or somewhere that has benches where I can lie down to sleep. That is as far as I have gotten but this is going to work and I'm going to be happy again for the first time in a while…

You're a worthless, pile of shit! You should have never been born. You were an accident, your mom never loved you she HATED your guts. Your sister abandoned you for her "boyfriend". You see Dallas NO ONE loves you and NO ONE ever will you worthless pile of shit.

With every word I would get a punch to some part of my body, but there was a point my body just could not take the pain anymore. I passed out cold thinking about how worthless I was and how no one loves or ever will love me. Even though I was passed out I could feel the pain, I was scared my dad has never beaten me this bad before. I just could not wait until he left so I could get away.

I woke up in the worst pain I have ever let in my life, my whole body was screaming at me not to move but I had to, I had to get away. It took almost all my energy to just stand up off the floor but when I was standing I started running as fast as my legs would carry me in the state I was in. I was running from my past, running from my reputation, and most importantly running from my dad. When I arrived at the train station I pulled my self into a empty car and just lied down thinking how I was free and how my future is now what I make it to be. At this point though I was now thinking about anything to keep my mind off how much pain I was in. I rode on the train for a couple days until I had enough strength to jump off at a town and find food and water. I was getting ready to jump off the train into a town in Oklahoma called Tulsa. This place seemed far enough from my dad so I jumped right into an open field. As I fell through the air I could feel the freedom and power I now gained by running away to start over.

I walked a couple miles before I found a park that looked decent enough for me to sleep at, I was about to lay down when I was a small figure crying under the jungle gym. I was not a soft person, I was actually quite the opposite I had grown hard while I was in New York. I pretended not to care about other people, scared that if I did grow close to someone that they would turn on me or be ripped from me just like everyone in my family I was scared that if I grew soft I would be an easy target but something about this kid made me want to protect him from whatever or whoever did him wrong. I walked over to the kid and sat next to him. We sat in a awkward silence for a few minutes until last I asked who hurt him. He looked up and me with his shining brown eyes and just stared at me. I guess after he decided to trust me he jumped forward and cried into my shoulder. I almost pushed him off until last I remembered the look his eyes had when he was staring at me and how sad he was when I found him. I awkwardly put my arm around him and started stroking his hair. That's when I knew I could at least protect one person…

Johnny's pov-

My dad had just beat me really bad, all I wanted to do was run. I wanted to run away I did not deserve any of this. I am only 6. I don't know how to handle these situations. When he was finally done with me I ran to the park and cried under the jungle gym. I wanted so badly to run to the Curtis house but I did not want them to worry about me anymore than they already do. I was crying my eyes out when someone came and sat next to me. I could tell he is not real good with emotions but he was trying so I looked at him and I finally decided I could trust him so I helped him with emotions, I jumped into his arms and cried into his shoulders. I could tell he was shocked but after a few minutes he relaxed into it. I knew he was hurting I could tell by how still he was keeping his body but I decided not to press into it.

Dallas pov-

The kid finally stop crying and relaxed enough to the point I could ask him his name and what was wrong. He told me his name was Johnny Cade and that his dad beat him again. When he told me his dad beat him I knew what I needed to do, I needed to tell this kid that things will get better if he stays away from his dad and finds friends to hang out with instead. After all I did not want him growing hard and almost emotionless like me. It was getting really late and I was incredibly sore, tired, and hungry so I turned to ask the kid if he had any where else to stay other than his house but he was already walking down the side walk ahead of me. I ran to catch up with him I just walked with him, I did not ask where he was going or what he was doing I just simply walked right beside him knowing that I would always need to protect this young boy. I was so caught up in my thought that I did not realize I followed Johnny up on to a porch. He knocked on the door a few time until a nice lady with her night gown on came to the door and engulfed him in a hug telling him about how much she loves him and how she is so sorry that his dad beats him. When she pulled out of the hug she sent him to some room that three boys shared. Their names were Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy. When Johnny disappeared around the corner I turned to the lady and asked her if she was Johnny's mom, she chuckled and responded in a voice that reminded me of my mothers that she was in fact not Johnny's mother but the mother of Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy and that Johnny was a friend. When she was done telling me the connections she asked me of my name and I told her my name was Dallas Winston and that I ran away from my dad in New York. did not seem mad or upset, in fact she looked at me with eyes full of understanding and worry. She asked me if I needed a place to sleep and I did not want to be a bother but frankly I was sore, cold, tired and hungry so I accepted her offer of staying over and sleeping on the sofa. The women brought me blankets and a pillow. When she was confident that I was comfortable and safe she went back to bed and let me to my thoughts. I fell asleep thinking about how the world was finally giving me a chance and how something good is finally happing to me.

Chapter two is coming soon! Stay posted. Let me know how you are liking the story or if you have any ideas you would like to share with me! Thank you and I love y'all. –author0114 : )


	2. Dally meets the gang

**Disclaimer** \- I do not own any of the characters or plots from the book The Outsiders but we can thank S.E Hinton and her staff for the creation of the book! Thank you and enjoy! –Author0114

There was noise every where, I wanted it all to stop. My head was pounding and there was some ringing in my ears. I opened my eyes to see six faces all standing over me. I guess they have not realized I was awake yet because they kept talking about how I was so beaten up. After a while I decided to make my presence be know by stating that I was hungry. They all instantly stopped talking and looked at me with excitement in their eyes. They just continued standing over me and staring at me so I decided to repeat my self. The oldest looking one disappeared and returned with a pice of chocolate cake and told me not to tell his mother that he had given me chocolate cake for breakfast. Since he told me not to tell his mother I instantly connected the women I met last night and decided that he must be Darry. We all sat in silence watching Mickey Mouse on the television until I looked at the boy I thought was Darry and called his name. He instantly turned around with confusion written all over his face and asked hesitantly how I knew his name. I just told him that his mother told me so we could drop the conversation. Darry got up and walked over to sit with me on the sofa he extended his hand and said nice to meet ya, and he asked me who I was. I did not want them making fun of my name Dallas so I told him it was dally. I had many people up in New York that picked on me because of my name that my mom dearly loved. I mean since I was starting over I might as well just go by dally from now on, no one will know the difference. Darry and I shook hands and introduced me to the gang. The gang in total had six people in it. There was Darry who was 13, his brothers Sodapop who was 11 and Ponyboy who was 5 then there was Johnny at the age of 6,Steve who was 11, and two-bit who was 14. When I was done with my cake I place my plate on the table next to me and headed for the door. I was about to walk out when Darry put his hand on my shoulder and asked me to stop and consider becoming part of the gang, I flat out told him no thank you and with no hesitation walked right out the door. I could hear him yell at me from the porch saying their front door was always unlocked and that I would be welcomed anytime. I was thankful for his gratitude but I could not just walk right into their house and expect them to be so welcoming considering how rude I was. I was walking down the street when I hear a car slowly trail behind me, I started to panic on the inside because this was bringing flash backs of New York and I was here to get away from all that. I stopped walking and turned around to ask what their problem was and why they were following me but right when I stopped four big guys jumped out of their car and ran up to be and started beating me just like my dad used to do to me. I tried to fight back but they were just so much bigger than me. If I had to guess they were probably about 20 years old. Growing up in New York helped me become a good fighter but when four guys ten times older than you is coming at you your doomed from the start. I wanted to cry so badly when they were done because I was still sore from my dads final beating and now it's even worse since I just got jumped. I did not want to cry just for the physical pain though I wanted to cry because I had run away from New York to try and get away from all this mess and the world just can't accept that, no matter where I go I am just destined to get beaten up and picked on. I might have been able to run from my dad but there are just some things you can't run from and this was one of those things. Since I could not run from this I decided I will fight it. I already had a really good build for my age my muscles were big and strong from playing football so every day I would just walk to the park from my ally that I lived in and work out. After a couple of weeks my muscles were even stronger, I was ready to take them on.

I was walking down the street of sneak into the drive-in movie theater when I heard a lot of commotion be hind a couple of trees. I decided to see what was going on, when I got there I could see that the same four guy that beat me up were beating up Johnny and his friend Ponyboy. I ran and tackled one to the ground, I wrestled with him for a while until one grabbed my shirt collar and threw me into the tree. It hurt like hell, trust me but I had made a promise to my self that I would protect these two kids and I would keep my promise. I slowly got up and punched a guy in the eye while I quickly turned and kick one of them where I knew it would hurt. I turned around to try and find someone else to punch but right as a turned someone punched me hard in the head, I fell and I knew I was down for the count. I kept thinking how I failed to keep my promise but not moments later did Darry and his gang showed up to finish beating the guys for me. Every thing started getting fuzzy until it went black. The last thing I remember is two-bit picking me up Darry telling me I will be okay.

I was laying down on something nice and soft so it was definitely not a park bench. I was trying to think where I could be and how I got there. I opened my eyes and saw Johnny and Ponyboy staring at me and all this afternoons event washed over me. I saw Ponyboy leave the room to come back moments later with , she came over to me and told me about all my injuries and how I need rest. I know she said that I need rest but I feel bad that she already has to take care of three boys I would just get in the way so I got up and was about to walk out the door when I heard Johnny ask me not to leave, I turned around and saw him crying and so I walked over to him and told him that I would stay for him and never leave. At this Johnny Smiled and led me over to the sofa. I asked him what he was doing and he told me he was going to make me rest, I could not help but to smile at this. It's nice being able to smile I have not smiled since my mom was alive. Happiness is such a stranger in my life I forgot how to feel it until now. Johnny sat by my side for hours with me watching tv until Darry walked in the front door, Johnny got up and jumped into Darry's arms. After a few moments Darry put Johnny down and he turned to look at me, he walked over to the sofa and he told me about how thankful he was that I stepped up to the socs and protected Johnny and Ponyboy. I was about to tell him thank you when I realized what he called the boys, he called them socs. I guess he could read me and see that I was confused so he started explaining who the socs were and what we were. Apparently we were greasers. Greasers were the kids on the east side of town the ones who wore leather jackets and greased back there long hair. And socs were the clean cut favored by the law kids who got everything they wanted by just asking for it. When he made the comparison it made it sound like being a greaser was a bad thing but I was proud of it and I could tell he was too. When Darry was done explaining it to me he and looked me in The eyes and asked me to please become a part of the gang. I did not know what to say we just stared at each other for a few moments I looked around the room and saw Johnny staring at me with watery eyes just begging me to join them, I looked back at Darry and without hesitation told him I would join them. Johnny ran and jumped into my lap and Hugged me so tight repeating the words 'thank you" over and over again. I was not real comfortable with all the touchy emotions but I let it slid since it was Johnny. Darry laughed at Johnny's antics and asked me if I had a place to stay. I told him I did but he did not believe me so he got up and disappeared around a corner to come back later saying that I could live with them. I silently thanked him and continued to watch Mickey Mouse. I was no longer paying attention to the cartoon but I was thinking about how my life was finally taking a turn for the best and how I could finally be able to smile and joke around with people that I love.

I used to always think that having friends would make me soft and weak but I found that it can also do the opposite, my friends that I have just made have actually made me stronger. The gang relies on me just as much as I rely on them. We protect each other as if we were family. We don't let anyone mess with our siblings. I am so glad I have meet these people and that we have become friends because my life has gotten so much better with them around, ever since my sister and mom passed away and my dad started beating me I had forgotten what friendship and happiness was, to me these emotions were strangers that wanted nothing to do with me, most importantly I had forgotten what love felt like until I meet Johnny and the gang. I may never admit it out loud but I will love and protect the gang for the rest of my life.

There is chapter two! I hope y'all liked it, I have really enjoyed this series so far and I have some really good ideas for chapter three, stay tuned and I will update tomorrow. Thank you and I love you all –Author0114 : )


	3. Saturday with the gang

Disclaimer- I do not own the outsiders or any of the characters from the book, we can thank S.E Hinton and all of her staff for the amazing book we love. : )

I hope y'all like chapter three!

I woke up to two-bit Mathews coming in and slamming the door in the process. He announced his presence by greeting the whole Curtis family even though they were all still in their rooms expect for Mrs. Curtis who was fixing breakfast. I had reply appreciated Mr. And Mrs. Curtis for their hospitality and all they have done for me. They feed me, give me clothes, and care for me as if I was born into their family. The three brother treat me as if I was the fourth brother and we all wrestle and poke fun at each other just the same. I was happy with my new family and friends. I was thankful to know the world might not hate me after all.

About half an hour after two-bit arrived Steve and Johnny walked through the front door and went straight to the kitchen to claim their seats at the table, two-bit soon followed suit. As I was getting up the three Curtis brothers rushed past me each one fighting to get their seats. I walked in after them and found there were no more seats left they all turned to look at me and two-bit started making jokes about me being last so apparently that made me a rotten egg. I just took a seat on a stool at the little island. When Mrs. Curtis was done cooking she walked out and brought all of us a big plate of food and told us how she and Mr. Curtis were going out and we need to behave ourselves. We watched as she walked into the living room and went out the front door with Mr. Curtis following soon after. Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy jumped up and ran to the living room with there plates of food exclaiming about how there mother never allows food out of the kitchen. I looked at Steve two-bit and Johnny who just shrugged their shoulders pick up their plate and walking into the living room I looked down at my plate and picked it up to go join the gang. I walked in and the only spot left was the cushion on the sofa closet to the front door so I took that one. I sat down and realized they were watching Mickey Mouse, I thought about how kids in New York would have beaten me up if they ever found me watching cartoons. For that reason I have never sat down and watched them so I found them kind of boring, I guess I just missed that train. But I was respectful and did not say a word I just kept watching wait to do something. Finally when every one was done eating we all went to sit our plates in the sink and Darry went to his room. After about five minutes Darry came out with shorts and tennis shoes on and in his hand was a football. I looked at every one else and realized they were ready soda, pony and I were the only ones that needed to get ready so we head into the bedroom to change. I was the last one out because I don't wear shorts so I had to find the skinny jeans Mrs. Curtis just bought for me. I walked out in my new jeans and my black high top converse with a dark blue shirt on and a leather jacket. I had my hair greased back like every one else did except Darry who did not have long hair. When I walked out everyone got up and headed for the door. I was the second to last one to walk out with Darry being the last. I kind of hung back from the gang while we walked to an empty lot they apparently used all the time. Darry walked ahead of me but he started to drift away from the gang until he was right beside me. We walked in silence until he finally looked up at me and said "why did you never tell us your really name was Dallas?" We weren't to far behind the gang and I guess they heard because they all stopped and turned around anxious for my answer. I looked at Darry with cold hard eyes and asked him how he knew my name. He told me how he was in the kitchen getting water when he heard the police telling his mom about how they have seen Dallas Winston "dally" walking in and out of the Curtis house. Apparently the fuzz were warning her to keep me out of their house because I had been arrested for a bad crime up in New York. Darry told me about how his mom stuck up for me and told the fuzz thank you but we would not be needing their advice. I was angry for the police for telling Mrs. Curtis but I guess she was not worried about me cause she haven't kicked me out yet. I looked down and whispered "oh". I was worried the gang was going to reject me now that they knew the old me but two-bit and Steve just came up to me and patted me on the back for being arrested. None of them really seemed to care they just continued walking after the conversation was done. Finally after we got to the lot we were all ready to start playing football. The two captions were Darry and Sodapop. Darry got to chose first and he picked two-bit, next soda choose Steve. Two-bit got to choose next since he was chosen and he picked pony. Steve looked at me and he called my name. I walked over to sodas team and stood there realizing Johnny was going to be last picked, and he wasn't going to be on my team. But right after I thought that soda called Johnny's name and he walked over, I looked at soda confused and he explained to me we get an extra player cause Darry was so good. I never told the gang about me playing football but they will soon find out. My team lined up on our line while Darry's team kicked off. I caught the ball and ran for it I made it about were the 65 yard line would be until Darry tackled me. He looked at me happy that he had some good competition. My team had the ball and soda was the quarterback, when he said hike I ran into the in-zone with Darry coming to intercept the ball, but I saw it coming so I ran in front and caught the ball. I spun to my left around Darry and ran into the in-zone to score the touch down. The game lasted about two hours going back and forth and around lunch time when the game was bout to end Darry scored the winning touchdown and declared victory for his team. After the game we walked back over to the house and saw Mrs. Curtis fixing us sandwiches. We all looked at each other and dashed to the kitchen. Two-bit was next to me gaining speed so I stuck my foot out and tripped him so I would not be the last one. Soda saw this and died laughing. When I got into the kitchen their was one seat left and I jumped into it leaving two-bit to sit at the island glaring at me. After a while two-bit was getting annoyed at the fact that his glaring was not affecting me at all so he finally gave up hope and ate his sandwiches alone. When everyone was done eating their sandwiches we all sat around the table laughing and talking about the football game and how I tripped two-bit. We were sitting all around the table enjoying each other company until about three o'clock, when Darry got up and asked if anyone wanted to go to the movies with him, Ponyboy jumped up and ran to the bedroom to get ready while everyone else agree that that would go. Apparently Ponyboy just loved going to the movies so when he was ready we started making our way to the Dx to grab some cokes and walk to the nightly double. It was about a hour walk from the DX to the drive in and when we got there the gang started heading to the ticket booths but I stopped them and asked them if we could just sneak in through the little ditch under the fence, they all looked at me like I had grown a second head and Johnny asked me "Isn't that illegal" and I told them that it was but we weren't going to get caught. I got down on the ground and slid right under it. Steve and two-bit followed right after me. Johnny looked hesitant but did it anyways since he saw me do it. Soda and Pony looked at Darry for approval and Darry just sighed and said fine but he turned around and said he was gonna pay for his ticket. When we were all finally in we took seats in front of the concession stand and waited for the movie to start. I decided I wanted some popcorn so I got up and asked if anyone else's wanted some. Johnny, pony and Steve all told me they wanted some so I walked to go get the popcorn. I was one row away when Darry asked me If I had money I turned around and smirked at him telling him I had it covered. I snuck into the concession stand and started stuffing popcorn bags into my jacket, there was a big line with a lot of people so if I walked behind them the person at the cash register should not be able to see me. It was a pretty easy steal I walked out with six bags full of pop corn and handed them all out. Darry looked at me funny and asked me how I bought them. I looked at him and told him I did not buy them but I just walked out with them. He gave me a disproving look and I just shrugged my shoulders and watched as the movie was coming on.

We were walking back to the Curtis house after the movie and we got to the street where the gang started to split up and go there own way. Johnny went to his house and Steve headed down the street towards his house. Two-bit laughed and waved at us good bye and Darry asked him where he was going and he told Darry he was going to smoke and drink. Darry yelled at him that he was only fourteen and he should not be doing that stuff, but two-bit just shrugged his shoulders and continued down his path. That left the four of us to walk home. When we arrived at the Curtis house Darry, soda. And pony walked to heir room to change and go to bed. Being that we were being loud Mr and Mrs. Curtis knew we were home so they went into the boys room a few minutes later to tell them good night and then they came into the living room to do the same with me. After they left I was living there with a bad feeling coming into my stomach that something was not right. And that something bad was a going to happen. I feel asleep with that bad feeling just hoping I was wrong.

And that's chapter three! I hope y'all like it. Sorry I have not posted in two days I have been really sick but today I was feeling better so I wrote this for y'all! Let me know how you liked it, if you see any mistake feel free to let me know : )


	4. Trouble

Disclaimer- once again I don't own the outsiders.

The next day I woke up to very load banging at the door, I got up as quick as I could to make sure no one else was woken up by this load noise. When I opened the doors I saw three officers standing there so I immediately tried to closed the door an I told them to go away, before I could fully shut the door a cop stuck their foot in the door way to keep it from closing. I turned as fast as I could to start running but one caught me by the back of my t-shirt and slung me on the couch. I looked up and saw a cop come stand over the sofa to make sure I did not try to escape while the other one went searching threw the house. After about five minutes he came back with Mr and Mrs. Curtis behind him. They were looking at me with fear in their eyes, I instantly knew what they were doing here. They were here to send me back to New York to live with my dad, I wasn't going to have it. I reached up to the cop above me and put a hand over his mouth and pushed on a pressed point on the back of his neck, he went down silently. The other two cops were talking to Mr. And Mrs. Curtis about the situation, I made it to the door frame and looked back into the house I saw the three brothers starting at me wide eyed at what I just done and I saw Mrs. Curtis looking at me with pleading eyes to get out. I nodded to her and the boys then I turned and ran as fast as I could. I knew exactly where I had to go first, I had to to go tell Johnny good bye. I ran to Johnny's house to find that he was not there so I took of towards the lot, I found him sleeping in the ripped up sofa under the tree. I knelt down next to him and gently shook him awake, he looked up at me with tired sleepy eyes and sat up with a big yawn. I looked at him and told him I had to go and that he might not see me for a while. I saw his eyes tear up and his heart break. I pulled him into a big hug and told him that it will be ok, and that I needed him to be strong for me. I pulled out of the hug and I ran. I ran to my old ally home. I kept some extra cloths and items behind a few loose brick in case an emergency like this happened. One I had my small bag of things together I thought of a plan. I had to run through socs territory to get to the train station but I had to do it so I could catch a train to windrixville and hid out in the old church my cousins and I used to play at before I moved. Once I get there I would buy a weeks worth of necessities and keep hidden until I had to buy more. I ran out of the ally but I ran straight into a cop, he looked at me and I looked at him, it turns out it was the same cop that I knocked out. He looked at me in total disgust, he picked my up by my shirt collar and asked what a greaser was doing on this part of town, I did not know what to say so I spit in his face. He slung me against the wall and he yelled at me " your gonna pay you little shit" I looked around and saw five grown socs surround me and the cop stepped away and leaned against the wall of the building. I saw one soc swing at me so I ducked and the ended up knocking out the guy behind me while he was distracted I kicked him in the back of the knees so he fell over I the punched him in the face, I was about to punch on a presser point when one of his buddy's punched me so hard in the stomach that I wanted to throw up, I turned to look at him but he punched me in the eye. I stumbled backwards a little bit but soon regained my footing, once I did I saw that the punch to the face on that one guy took him out of the fight. That was good that means I did not have to press a presser point. I had three socs left one was already injured from a previous fight so I ran up to him and took his broken arm and slammed it against the wall so hard the cast broke, while he stood there in shock I grabbed his arm and slammed it as hard as I could into the wall again and I heard a sicking crack. The guy fell down from the pain and so I focused on the two remaining socs they both ganged up on me at the same time, I blocked a few punches but the still got a lot in. I got pushed into the wall so hard that I saw stars blocking my vision next thing I knew I was on the ground and they were kicking me. I thought it would never stop but I heard footsteps and voices yelling, I knew it was not the gangs voices cause these voices were too old and mature. I looked up as far as I could and saw two police officers running towards me. They tackled and handcuffed the two unharmed boys, then handcuffed the knocked out ones too. The officers looked up and saw the fat cop running they cased him down and threw handcuffs around his wrists and took off his badge. Once they were all handcuffed they came over to me and told me it would be alright. Next thing I knew I was out.

I woke up in a hospital room and the whole gang was in there except Johnny, I looked around and noticed they were all bawling there eyes out. I stiffened and prayed Johnny was okay. I finally build up the nerve to ask what was wrong and they all looked a me with watery eyes, no one spoke. I started shaking my head, no word were needed to under stand what happened. No no I kept repeating Johnny could not be dead he couldn't be. He's to young. I looked at Darry and asked him in the strongest voice I could muster up "how". Darry looked at me and started explaining it to me.

We were walking from the lot we just got done all meeting up and coming up with a plan to help dally, when a group of young socs about our age came up. They started to jump us and we fought back hard, we were gaining the upper hand until one pulled out a switch blade from his back pocket. No one saw the blade until it was too late. We heard Jonny cry and saw the socs run off. Everyone ran to Johnny, he was stabbed in the stomach and rapidly loosing blood. We knew we could not save him at that point. So we all told him that we loved him and kept him comfortable until he finally passed. His last word were that he loved you.

I stared at Darry tears rolling down my eyes, it was like I was reliving the death of my mother and sister. Maybe even worse I had just lost my closest friend, Johnny was my little brother and I vowed to protect him. I failed him and because I failed him he is gone for ever now. I was thrashing around trying to get out of my bed trying to go find Johnny, they had to of been lying Johnny could not be dead. Some one kept calling my name and shaking me violently I opened my eyes to see the cops that saved me earlier standing above me. I started to get up I had to go find Johnny and confirm he is alive.

Cops view-

I thought this kid was going crazy, he was thrashing around screaming for a kid named Johnny, he was trying to get up but we could not let that happen, he would worsen his injuries. So we shook him as hard as we could. His eyes flashed open and he started fighting to get up, he kept mumbling about finding Johnny, and how Johnny could not be dead. I looked at this kid and I turned his head towards me and asked him if I went to find this Johnny kid if he would sit still and stay calm. He looked at me in they eyes to try and tell if I was lying or not, I guess he finally believed me cause he settled down and sat up in his bed. He looked me in the eyes and told me two words, Johnny Cade. I walked out of the room to go find the kid named Johnny.

Dally's view-

After the cop left I kept thinking about how Johnny had to be alive, and that it was just a dream. I tried so hard to believe it but it was just too real. I did not know what I was going to do if Johnny was dead.

I hope y'all like chapter four!

I will be updating soon, please let me know how you liked it : )


	5. Authors note!

Hey guys I have soccer training tonight so I will not be able to wright, but I will write two really good chapters tomorrow, don't worry I promise I will! Stay tuned and I hope y'all will like what I have in mind for tomorrow! Don't give up on me : ) thank you!


	6. I'm having problems!

I don't know if you are able to see this but my iPad is starting to glitch and freak out so I'm have been trying to post the newest two chapters so if y'all see I posted like six new chapters it's probably cause I tried multiple times to upload them and now it's going crazy, I will be trying tonight to fix it but I PROMISE to have the up tomorrow. I will find a way to upload them and I know you will like these two new chapters coming soon! My brother is really good with computers and electronic so I will have him look at it after supper : ) thank you, and be patient with me I'm still learning : ) but thank you to everyone who will be patient and to everyone that have been reading my stories : ) –author0114


End file.
